Lies
by cyd ripley
Summary: he lied to his moms. of course, he lied to his moms. he couldn't tell them what really happened, but he definitely had to tell them something. lena quit her job over him, for god's sake. jude didn't think he deserved that at all. / prologue has been uploaded friends. enjoy.
1. prolouge

**Here's just a cute (for lack of a better word) little prologue to this. Very small, I know, but I should have a much longer next chapter up tomorrow. Goooo Jonnor. Hopefully Connor is less of an ass in the episodes to come. Still love you, Connor.**

* * *

"I can't believe you told your mom. Again." Connor said, wheeling around to face Jude. He was mad, that was obvious. Jude hadn't ever seen Connor this mad.

Jude opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. How could he fix this? Connor was really mad and it was all his fault. "I didn't tell-"

"I can't—I can't be friends with a little bitch who tells his mom every time something happens." Connor walked off angrily, leaving Jude standing there. Everything was spinning, it seemed. His best friend wasn't his best friend anymore. His only friend hated him. Jude swallowed hard, finally turning and walking away. He had class and Jude really didn't want to go. He could deal with the repercussions later, but he just walked off, because he felt like he was going to cry and he didn't want to have to do that around people.

He headed off towards the beach, thinking of anything he could to block what just happened from his mind. He couldn't. Anything else Jude thought of was just something else about Connor—Connor's face, his hair, his eyes. That night in the tent with Connor.

He lied to his moms. Of course, he lied to his moms. He couldn't tell them what really happened but he definitely had to tell them something. Lena quit her _job_ over him, for God's sake. Jude didn't think he deserved that at all.

Walking up to the beach, Jude threw his backpack against a tree and sunk down to the ground. He pulled his knees close up against his chest, resting his head on his knees. This was his fault. He had to fix it.

Was it even worth fixing?


	2. reactions

Feel free to give me input on what you'd like to see in this story in the future; I love suggestions.

* * *

"Jude, where were you today? Your teacher said you weren't in class." Lena asked, grabbing a p;late from the dishwasher and setting it in an open cabinet. He

Jude looked down, still eating his dinner. He wasn't that hungry after his day and his siblings had already gone upstairs. 'Um," he paused, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. He stayed at that beach all day. He had only started heading back a few minutes before the bell rang. "I walked down to the beach."

Lena stopped putting the dishes away and looked over at her son, a bit shocked that he had done this. "Instead of class?"

Jude nodded sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, I just got in-" He stopped himself. He couldn't tell his moms that he had got in a fight with Connor. Telling them things got him into this in the first place. "I just got upset after that meeting with Connor's dad. I know I shouldn't have done it."

Lena sighed, leaning back against the counter. The topic of Connor's dad was a sore one for her. She didn't want to have to think about that again. "Okay, well, I'll talk to our mom about it. Go upstairs and do your homework, okay, buddy?" Jude nodded and handed his plate to Lena.

She watched his retreating figure as he bounded up the stairs. _Something definitely happened between Connor and Jude after that meeting, _Lena thought as she loaded the plate into the dishwasher. He had been really upset on the car ride home. It could've been having to say what he said to Connor's dad, but it didn't really seem that way. Mother's instinct, Lena assumed. She didn't want to upset him even more by asking.

She had to do something to fix this.

* * *

Connor got in the car silently, slamming the door shut behind him. Neither him nor his dad said anything, the only noise in the car being the radio. To say it was awkward seeing each other after the day they had was an understatement.

Pop music filled the car for a majority of the ride home. Finally, his dad looked over at him, trying to think of something appropriate to say. "Listen, I'm sorry about today. I know it was hard for you and Jude to-"

"You won't have to worry about Jude anymore." Connor said, cutting him off. His father looked confused at this. "We aren't friends anymore." Connor stopped talking to let his dad know he wasn't going to explain any further.

Connor's dad let out a heavy sigh. "You know that's not what I wanted-"

"It was, though! He was my best friend. Did you just expect me to only see him at school and nowhere else? I bet it really sucked for him to hear that he wasn't allowed to hang out with me anymore just because you thought he was gay, for no reason."

"I had reasons, Connor."

"No, you didn't. You just assumed. You had one conversation with him! You don't know anything about him but you still judged him."

"It wasn't like that, Connor, I just didn't want you to put you in any situation like that. I mean, I wouldn't let you spend the night with a girl," Mr. Stevens tried to explain, an exasperated look on his face.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "So do you not trust me, then? Do you think I'm gay, too? Is this just your general assumption about _everyone?_"

"I don't know, Connor. I don't know what I was thinking." There was a beat before he spoke again."Maybe it's a good thing that you and Jude aren't friends anymore."

There was a long pause.

"Yeah," Connor finally said, staring blankly at the road. "Maybe it is."


End file.
